dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 111
Episode 111 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This episode featured one fat-ass, and one wanker. Prev: Episode 110 Next: Episode 112 Highlights * Featured video: A remix of the Teeter old man jumping like super mario * TJ's redneck conservative impression - 1:11:14 * More redneck impressions - 1:59:53 * Even more redneck impressions - 2:21:10 Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll: Kid Believes He Can Turn Super Saiyan Like On Dragonball Z # Wild Bill for America: Toilet Paper Jihad # Joshua Feuerstein: Is the GOVERNMENT SECRETLY preparing AND PLOTTING to KILL CHRISTIANS??? You decide. Wake up. # Zonation: The Reasons Why Democrats Are the Party of Slavery and Victimization | ZoNation # Conservative Hammer: Amazing Atheist retard owend # ShannyIsMe: How I view reality... # News Segment: Cruz reaffirms same sex marriage stance # Policeman rather eat his lunch than save a life (not found) # Wounded vets upset after Spring Breakers spit, pour beer on them # Man Chants USA at Hispanic students In The Schools (not found) Start of the Show The episode started with the Drunken Peasants talking about hats. They then entered the Troll or Not a Troll Segment and watched a video about a kid who wishes he was a superhero or a character from Dragon Ball Z. Next, Wild Bill talks about Muslims and toilet paper. Having finished with Wild Bill, they watched a video by Joshua Feuerstein about how Obama was a secret Muslim. Then, they watched a nonsensical video by Zonation where he uses his piss-poor logic and dogshit analogies to explain why Black Americans should vote for the Republican Party. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a video by some cretinous cuntfuck called the Conservative Hammer where he "owns" the Amazing Atheist. Next, ShannyIsMe started sharing her delusional view of reality. They then took a break, during which they played a boring ass montage of the shirts they sold being worn by a bunch of faggots. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants discussed some of Sex Twister's songs after returning from the break. Then, they played a CNN news story about Ted Cruz reaffirming his view on same-sex marriage. Next, they watched a news story about a policeman who received an emergency report but instead of responding, he decided to eat his lunch, as a result, a woman died when officers arrived one hour after the call. They then watched a news report about a bunch of stupid fraternity kids who harassed some US veterans and treated them like shit; these frat kids conducted themselves like a pack of uncivilized animals. After that, they watched a video about some crazy guy who chanted "USA" at Hispanic kindergarten students for speaking Spanish. Quotes * When has Obama ever pushed the Muslim agenda once? I've never seen him do this. I mean, the last president we had would literally walk around hand-in-hand with the fucking Saudi Prince" -TJ arguing against Josh Fuckstein ** "(They're) Holding hands!" ''-Ben providing additional support for TJ's argument *** "''Yeah just holding hands! And you know, being chummy and hanging out like they're old friends. And none of you fucking Christian Conservative fuckwits were saying: Oh my god, Bush is a secret Muslim blah blah blah. But Obama who I've never seen him holding any fucking Muslim king or prince's hand; why is he labeled a Muslim?" ''-TJ finishing his argument against Josh Moronstein * "''Hundreds of thousands of people follow this jackass, this moron, this simpering fucking dolt on Facebook" ''-TJ describing Josh Feuerstein's Facebook profile * "''It's egocentric of you to think that the creator of the universe is wasting his time, talking to your insipid fucking ass" -TJ talking to ShannyIsMe Trivia * The thumbnail for this video is from this Wiki. * Ben says George Bush's most impressive achievement as president was when he dodged a shoe in Iraq * Conservative Hammer and ShannyIsMe are both pus-headed vacuous clod Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes